Extraños
by Grey Winter
Summary: "Como había logrado pasar por alto a ese chico antes". Una mini historia Fankyle, Universo alterno.


**Disclaimer****: **Fanboy y Chum chum, no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadores y yo solo los empleo en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

**Nota**: Solo para aclarar en esta historia Fanboy y Kyle tienen 15 y 16 años respectivamente, y como ya había dicho, esto esta escrito en base a un universo alterno.

* * *

**- Extraños -**

**L**a sangre que bajaba por su barbilla aun seguía tibia. Se paso la mano de forma dolorosa sobre el área afectada, tenia suerte de que no le rompieran la nariz con ese golpe. Rechino sus dientes provocando una ligera punzada de dolor. Sentía su sangre hervir a pesar del dolor, acompañado de ese fuerte palpitar en sus oídos, debido a la adrenalina que aun podía sentir, cuando esta pasara a su pesar, juraría que ese golpe le dolería mucho más.

Gran idea meterse con Sigmund justo cuando se hacia acompañar de su sequito de idiotas, sin duda una idea muy lejana a lo sensato, ahora su sangre fluía debido a la brillantes de su comentario provocador. No podía si no ahora, intentar detener algo de ese hilo de sangre que seguía corriendo.

Esa mañana se dirigía al colegio como cualquier otro día, con la diferencia de terminar topándose con Sigmund en el camino, intento evitar encontrarse con él, pero francamente ya estaba cansado de tener que evitarlo todo el tiempo.

Siguió de largo en su lugar, no tenia mas caso el esconderse, de inmediato la mirada de Sigmund brillo con el tono retador y altivo que lo caracterizaba, a su lado su trío de seguidores le hacían guardia, cada uno con menos sentido común que el otro.

Enseguida, el cuarteto se dedico a extenderle varias ofensas al pelirrojo.

Los afilados comentarios de kyle no tardaron en hacerse escuchar como respuesta, cosa que sabía bien, Sigmund no toleraría.

Y como era de esperarse, él muy desgraciado no desaprovecho la oportunidad de darle una lección, sabiendo que no podía perder, ganaban por mayoría, que decidieron hacer notar cuando acorralaron a kyle junto a un callejón.

Los primeros golpes que fueron lanzados a su rostro logro cubrirlos y esquivarlos por poco, fue hasta que el peliplata se planto frente a él y extendió su puño, que una explosión de dolor inundo sus sentidos, seguido de un rojo vibrante que engrandeció la sonrisa de su atacante.

Feliz con el resultado de su acertado golpe, Sigmund dio media vuelta alejándose con su grupo, no sin antes soltarle varios insultos que intento hacer sonar amenazadores.

Así fue como término siendo dejado detrás, como un animal mal herido, no sabía que le dolía más, su orgullo o su maltrecha nariz.

Se encamino fuera del callejón a la calle, sentándose sobre la fría acera, frente a un local vació. A esa hora de la mañana no transitaban muchas personas, por lo que no se preocupo de que alguien lo vieran en ese estado.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, una sombra salida de la nada, se dejo caer pesadamente a pocos centímetros a su lado. Sombra que no se molesto en mirar, fuera quien fuera, estaba demasiado molesto para intentar ser amable con quien fuese ahora su compañía.

La campana sonó a lo lejos como un eco, demasiado alejada para poder escucharla desde el punto en que se encontraban, pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener la intención de moverse.

Curioso, Kyle miro a su lado izquierdo al sujeto sentando sobre la acera, a un par de pasos de distancia, cabello oscuro, camiseta verde, lo reconoció por ese extraño estampado en su playera, como uno de los chicos de su clase.

El tipo no parecía estar pasando por un mejor día que él, tenia la ropa sucia y la parte delantera de sus pantalones negros rasgada, visiblemente cansado y luciendo varios moretones en su brazo.

Compartió una mirada rápida con el desconocido, que se removió incomodo en su sitio, llevo su mano derecha a la parte posterior de sus pantalones, intentando alcanzar algo en su bolsillo trasero, que encontró y enseguida extendió a Kyle.

Un pañuelo.

Se hubiera negado aceptarlo, si no fuera por que lo necesitaba realmente, lo tomo con un rápido movimiento, murmurando un ligero "_gracias_", que sonó demasiado forzado para su gusto. No quería parecer descortés frente al chico.

Dejo de presionar sobre el tabique para cubrirse con el pañuelo, con la esperanza de que dejara de correr la sangre. Kyle tan distraído como estaba con su drama interno, no se dio cuenta de las insistentes miradas que recibía por parte del otro, que parecía dudar en como iniciar algún tipo de conversación.

–Que día tan agitado, no – sus palabras sonaron débiles pero audibles

El chico pelinegro sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, al ganarse una mirada fulmínate departe de kyle, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de sus palabras.

¿Que rayos pasaba por la mente de ese tipo?, pensó kyle molesto, intentaba burlarse ¿acaso? Cualquier otro pensamiento negativo se detuvo, al ver la mirada asustada del pobre chico, que hasta ahora solo había intentado ser amable con él. Kyle suavizo su mirada e intento tranquilizarse, no tenia caso desquitar su enfado en él.

–Eh tenido mejores días – contesto, relajando sus hombros

–Si, también yo – el pelinegro hizo una pausa pensando en sus siguientes palabras – Y ¿que hiciste para que Sigmund te atacara así? – pregunto inseguro

–¿Como sabes que fue él, quien me hizo esto? – cuestiono a la defensiva

–Por que decidió practicar conmigo, antes de llegar contigo – torció sus labios en una mueca de dolor, señalando su ropa rasgada

Bien, eso explicaba el estado de su ropa y esos rasguños en sus brazos, todo indicaba que Sigmund había tenido una mañana muy activa.

–Supongo que hice lo mismo que tú, para molestarlo – respondió de forma distraída kyle

–No sabia que ser nuevo aquí, fuera un crimen – dijo dudoso, pasándose una mano por el cuello

–Lo es, cuando no conoces las reglas

–Si tengo que aprenderlas de esta forma, este será un año duro – admitió a su pesar

En ese instante, Kyle pareció percatarse de algo que había pasado por alto, al observar más de cerca a ese chico.

Ese año los alumnos de nuevo ingreso se contaban por unos pocos. Su clase estaba entre las que termino incluyendo a dos nuevos estudiantes en su lista.

–Tú eres el nuevo – cayo en cuenta de ese detalle hasta ese momento, regalándole una breve mirada de reconocimiento – claro, no lo había notado – admitió

–Me alegra ser tan invisible – respondió el joven con una clara molestia en su voz

–No lo tomes personal, no suelo prestarle mucha atención a los demás

Era cierto, Kyle siempre estaba solo y alejado de los demás, leyendo alguno de sus libros, en pocas ocasiones cruzaba un par de palabras con alguien, todos sus demás compañeros parecían recibir el mismo trato de indiferencia de su parte.

–Excepto a Sigmund – omitió el desconocido, al recordar el causante de todo

–Eso es diferente – declino kyle de manera poco amable

–Yo solo espero no tener más problemas

–Sigmund no te odia, estarás a salvo – afirmo el pelirrojo

–Lo dices como si a ti te odiara

–Algo por el estilo, me desprecia desde que no acepte que él fuera el centro del universo

–Es extraño – señalo – por que él se esforzaría tanto en convencerte de que es el mejor, si es verdad que te odia

–Cosa de su ego supongo – contesto con naturalidad, sin entender bien hacia donde iba toda esa conversación

–Yo creo que es un poco ilógico que intente ganarse tu aprobación, cuando dice que no le importa lo que piensas – agrego con una mirada pensativa

Kyle decidió no decir nada, considerando ese punto. Su nariz parecía haber detenido su sangrado, retiro el pañuelo, confirmando que la sangre ya no corría por sus fosas nasales, bajo los brazos aliviado y se relajo, antes de hablar.

–Puede que sea cierto, aunque realmente lo único que hiciste fue recordarme algo que ya sabia – mintió

Kyle espero algún tipo de queja, pero contrario a lo que espera, el pelinegro solo subió sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto, en apariencia conforme con su respuesta.

–¿Como puedes saber tanto, si eres nuevo aquí? – exigió saber el pelirrojo, al sentirse cuestionado

–Mi mejor amigo estudia aquí desde hace un par de años, él me cuenta la mayoría de las cosas que pasan por aquí

–¿Tu mejor amigo?

–Si, no creo que lo conozcas, es de un curso menor

Así que de eso se trataba, un por momento kyle empezaba a sentirse paranoico. Un recuerdo cruzo por su mente al recordar ese rumor que escucho en los pasillos, sobre un alumno nuevo que término metiéndose en problemas por retar a Sigmund en su primer día. De inmediato dedujo que esa trataba de la misma persona.

–Tú eres al que tiraron dentro de gimnasio la semana pasada, cierto

–Si, ese era yo – confirmo avergonzado

–Tus gritos se escuchaban por todo el pasillo – recordó kyle –¿Que fue lo que paso?

–Quise jugar al héroe y termino mal – desvió su vista al suelo – intente defender a unos chicos de grado menor, pero termine siendo una victima como ellos

Los rumores decían, que se trataba de un pobre incauto que intento hacerle frente a Sigmund y termino recibiendo una paliza. Los exagerados comentarios de su supuesta golpiza, contrastaban con los apenas visibles moretones de su brazo. Que siquiera estaba seguro fueran producto de algún abuso por parte de Sigmund.

Una parte de kyle pensó que ese chico era un tonto, pero otra, en cambio sintió un ligero respeto a su persona, al saber que se enfrento al bravucón mayor intentando defender a otros, cosa que muy pocos se atrevían a hacer y que a la gran mayoría no le importaba, pero él parecía ser distinto, atreviéndose ayudar a los demás.

–Como un héroe – concluyo en voz alta el pelirrojo

–Si, creo que leer tantas historietas termino por subírseme a la cabeza – ironizo riendo por sus situación

–¿Te gustan las historietas? – Pregunto kyle con duda – Que eso no es para los niños y los nerds – le cuestiono

–Es curioso que me llame nerd, el alumno con las mejores calificaciones de la clase – dijo lanzando una mirada suspicaz al pelirrojo

–Eso me hace responsable, no un nerd – se defendió

–Eso me hace un fanático de las historietas, no un nerd – agrego intentando establecer un punto

–Bien, no creo que seas un nerd

–Gracias, yo por el contrario sigo pensando que eres un nerd

Kyle meneo su cabeza en señal negativa, soltando una risita breve, extrañamente el chico comenzaba a simpatizarle.

–¿Cual dices que es tu nombre? – pregunto con real interés

–Puedes llamarme Fanboy – dijo mostrando una reluciente sonrisa

Kyle rió por la ironía de que se auto denominara un Fanboy a si mismo, muy adecuada a su afición a los cómics.

–Bien Fanboy, ¿quieres ir almorzar? – pregunto poniéndose de pie

Una sonrisa escapo de sus labios, al ver la expresión de sorpresa que mostró Fanboy ante su petición. Como había logrado pasar por alto a ese chico antes, oh claro, ya lo recordaba, era por que a él no le gustaban los cómics ni nada por el estilo… aunque eso podría cambiar, repentinamente la idea de leer una historieta le pareció mucho más interesante…

* * *

_No me miren así, ya se que es bastante random pero bueno, mi mente da para cosas como estas en este momento, espero que les haya gustado mi loca idea de fic._

_Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios al igual que sus sugerencias, dudas, correcciones, saludos o lo que quieran, será bien recibido._

_Saludos y gracias por leer._


End file.
